


One rule above them all

by Patatarte



Series: The Cow Crew [25]
Category: Cow Chop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Fever, Gen, Injury, Sickness, hi mishka, puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: requested by anon :Aleks is sick and tries to reassure people he's okay, but on a mission he gets injured because of it.





	One rule above them all

When Aleks woke up in the middle of the night, he realized how much of a bad idea it was. Today was a big day, they needed that fucking money and couldn't possibly let another crew get their hands on it. Money was getting low, and their life needed a constant flow of it, for the cops, for the warehouse, for guns and amunitions...That was like everytimes they got money, it only passed in their hands before going everywhere but in their pocket. 

That was bullshit.

But the worst was to know they had to do it today, and not being physicaly able to be at the top. Really, Aleks was mandatory, he was too good to stay behind and since Trevor made a bad jump that injured his back, Aleks had no choice. He cursed at his phone ringing and cleared his voice before answering.

"Yeah ?"

"I hope you're fucking ready, I'm waiting for your ass." The phone hung up before Aleks could say anything back.

James, way too awake for the neon red 3am displayed on Aleks' digital clock. Of course he was ready, he even slept in his clothes just so he'd have to put shoes and go outside. Well, it's mostly because he had not a single drop of energy left last night and went to sleep when he came back but...

He looks at the drawer of his little kitchen, suddenly too aware of everything happening. He is sick, he felt it creeps in slowly and was unable to do anything against it. Sure he could call Lindsey, she is a medic after all ! But no, he didn't, simply because he was stepping away from all the drugs he abused, and the idea of taking medicine gave him the fear of stepping right back into it. 

That was pretty stupid on his part, but that was just something he wasn't able to control.

But still, that drawer has drugs in it, a lot of it, and it is locked for a reason. He asked Brett to put something on it rather than taking everything away, because then...Then he'd need to be strong and not pick the lock like the agile man he is, but have determination. He's not going to take pills back, even if he's fucking sweaty with a good headache and feeling nauseous. 

The honk of James' car makes him jump and rush outside. He doesn't even talk to James as he sits in the car. Why talking now ? Better keep your saliva to scream for help in few minutes, right ? Right. Aleks tries to shake his head, wanting to get the small blurr of his vision away, maybe it's just because he woke up a bit too early, it'll be fine in a minute.

"Get the guns in the bag." Ah, James' serious voice for important missions. 

He's just as stressed as everyone else, they have to get that money, it's not just for fun anymore. Aleks grabs the black bag at his feet and pocket two guns and a third one for good measure. He breathes slowly because his nervosity is hitting him hard in the head and eyes right now and he's sure James saw that but said nothing. 

They believe in each others, the whole crew has to believe in each others. Yesterday, Brett explained the plan one last time, getting into details, talking louder than usual, clapping a bit more too. Aleks took note of it because he felt pretty shitty yesterday already, and each clap was hitting on his head like a hammer. He hopes he remembers the plan, he has to.

James turns in a small street, parking the car slowly and cracking his knuckles. Aleks gives him guns, James' favorites and they look at each other for a second. They are alone in this, Brett is at the end of the street, with Asher, but as a duo they are alone. Trevor, Anna, Jakob and Joe are on another mission, something way more smooth than this.

They have to trap the car of a big dealer who has two briefcases full of sweet cash of big money from selling that sweet white powder. Aleks and James are first line, they have to deal with two motorcycles and a security's car while Brett and Asher will deal with only one car and get the money as soon as possible from the car trunk.

"You okay, dude ?" James sounds a bit worry about Aleks' state.

"Yeah dude, I'm just a bit nervous." He is, but that's really not his main problem.

"You are really sweaty..." He frowns, and if he wasn't disgusted by it, he'd touch Aleks' forehead for temperature.

"I'm always sweaty, right ?" He tries to joke but it fails. "Woke up late, had to fucking run. I'm good, don't worry." 

Aleks can feel that James isn't convinced, but they'll have to go with it anyways. It's almost time so they take the last items from the bag, two cow masks. Aleks takes a big breath before putting it on, chocking a bit right after. It's already too hot in it, he can feel his head turning as he forces himself to focus on the clock.

James turns the car on again, fingers wrapping around the steering wheel tightly, watching at the end of the street for the car to arrive. They can see Brett's car (well, the one he stole for the mission) and the cows' heads in it. Two motorcycles appear and James gets out of the parking spot to run them over, or well, just make them fall and block the way.

Aleks hears James screaming "Go ! Now !" and he goes outside, knocking a guy with the car's door and shooting at him through the window, his ears ringing like it usualy does, but way worse with his headache. Fuck, he holds his ears, closing his eyes for a second as things around him just go faster.

James went to him quickly, probably sliding on the car's hood or something, knocking the second biker and shooting him in the chest. He's yelling at Aleks but it's useless, the russian only feels sweat on his skin, ringing in his ears and his frantic breathing. Is he having a panic attack right now ?!

The first car, the security one, opens and six mens get out of it as James crouches to take cover behind one of the motorcycles and grabs Aleks' arm to do the same, since he was standing like an idiot ! 

"The fuck is the matter with you ?!" James is just one inch from exploding with stress, quickly shooting above the motorbike to a random guard to force them to stay at a distance.

Aleks doesn't answer and just rips his mask off, puking as James looks with horror. It's the worst fucking moment ever to be sick.

"Aleks !"

There's a lot of gunshots going on, and there's probably some from Brett and Asher in the back, hopefully. They can't see right now, not that James is even trying because he's worrying about Aleks' right now, puking and coughing.

"James-" He sounds like he's chocking but suddenly holds his gun straight as he shoots a guy behind James...and misses him.

James turns around and shoots the guy quickly, taking advantage of the surprise. What he doesn't take in count is that he pushed Aleks out of the cover by doing so. Aleks empties his charger on the people around, hitting half of the time. His heart is beating way too fast and he feels like he's going to pass out so he gives all he has while he can.

He's standing on one knee, emptying his three guns, one by one, ignoring the fact that James is trying to cover his ass by killing the guys while they are too busy trying to shoot HIM. And well, James might be a decent shooter, he's better with a riffle and without a mask, so it takes a second too long for him to shoot the last guy, just a second too long.

As he shoots the last asshole, he hears a sharp scream next to him and knows. Well, he knows even better when blood splatters his mask and face. Aleks falls on the ground, a shaky hand going on his shoulder, wincing in pain. 

"ALEKS !" He screams and covers him protectively when he hears footsteps coming closer, holding his gun up ready to shoot and stopping right when he realizes it's just Asher.

"Fuck, he's okay ?" The hacker asks, trying to catch his breath, holding one of the briefcases.

James doesn't answer, because Aleks closed his eyes, unconscious, probably knocked over by the pain and possibly the fucking illness he took with him. Brett comes too and after a quick stressed look, gives orders, hurrying them to carry Aleks to his car while he unpins a grenade right where Aleks puked and bled before running back to the car.

James would have whistled about the explosion but he's too busy being pissed and worried about Aleks at the moment, looking at him lying on the back seats, his head on Asher's lap. 

"His face is so hot, he's sick, dude." Asher states, whiping the man's face with his sleeve.

"I just fucking hope it wasn't from drugs or I'll kill him myself" says Brett as he starts the car to get out of here.

Asher and James know it's not really a menace, Brett is too close to Aleks to do such a thing just for that. Disappointed, yes, punching him, yes, but murderous ? Aleks would have to do something really awful, like a treason.

"You think he's okay ?" Asher asks again, observing Aleks' face with a bit of curiosity. The man is pale and bloody, with a bit of.. "Is that puke ?"

"Yeah he puked. But I don't think he took drugs, thought." James wants to convince himself, because the drugs really are shitty on Aleks, and he was doing so good at cutting himself from them.

"We'll find out soon, we are going to the hospital. I want Lindsey to take a look at his injury and check everything." Brett is too serious, it's too early for that shit.

"You think he took drugs before a mission like that ?" James wants to defend him because the man can't do it himself, not that he firmly believes Aleks is innocent but...

"I don't fucking know, James. For all I know, with that fucking situation we're stuck in, maybe he felt too nervous and wanted a boost or something to calm his nerves and messed up the doses !" 

"Guys ! Can we hurry up ? He's shaking." Asher doesn't sound too panicked but he is anyways, his voice cracked up a little. 

They just stop talking after that and Brett accelerates. 

Lindsey and their usual medics run towards them from the back of the hospital, their usual spot, and take Aleks away. Brett refuses to stay and pretty much forces James and Asher to follow him, to get back to the warehouse to count the money. It's due, it's not like criminals are handling feelings well. 

 

And that's fine, they are fine, even gaining extra money for themselves. Well, Aleks' part will go for the hospital services, but...It's fine, they are alive.

 

In the afternoon of the same day, Aleks wakes up in his bed with Mishka curled against him. He's confused and still feeling shitty as hell, and the pain in his shoulder just reminds him of the events. 

"Fuck !"

The noise wakes Mishka who licks his face happily and he doesn't complain at all for it, not like he can run away from her anyways. But then, there's footsteps and Aleks looks at his bedroom's door. James is standing here, hair long and wet, arms crossed, frowning.

"Dude, you better chill out or I'll have to force you to sleep." He's half joking half angry and Aleks can understand why.

"I'm not even moving." He says with a small voice, complaining already.

"Yeah, you better not. I'm the assigned babysiter." He sighs, they probably played to know who would be taking care of him. "I hope you like canned soups, because that's all you'll eat."

"Good enough."

The conversation is normal, but the situation isn't. Aleks can feel how much James wants to ask him about this morning. His crossed arms, frowning and lack of smile are enough indications that he's not really in the best mood.

"It wasn't drugs," he says, and Aleks wants to tell something back but James doesn't let him the time for it. "Brett asked for tests. You are clear. So it was sickness."

Aleks says nothing this time, because he was ready to defend himself about the drugs but...Well, he's at fault about that other part too. James doesn't push the subject and walks away for a minute, coming back with fresh water and hot soup on a tray. He puts it on the bed and grabs Mishka before she thinks the soup is hers.

It's awkward, eating with one arm is awkward already, but having James looking and silently judging is worst. Aleks eats all anyways, he's starving and his body is still shitty, needing help.

"Tell us, next time. Or tell me, I don't care, tell someone," his voice is low, too calm. "We almost fucked up everything." 

Aleks feels awful, even worst, but that time he knows it's not about the sickness. He puts the spoon down and looks at his bedsheets, wanting to go back to sleep and wake up in ten years.

"I don't fucking care if we lose money, fuck, there's ton of money around us. We can rob a rich guy, or kill a rich guy and steal his wife's jewelry, I don't give a fuck !" 

James is getting louder, making Mishka runs away in another room. Aleks wishes he can do the same, his head is pounding again.

"That plan was easier, that's all ! And you know what ?" He points Aleks, points his injury. "You could have died, because you decided it was worth it coming for a mission while sick like that ? Look..." He sits on the bed, scratching his wet mess of a hair, calming himself and going on with a lower voice. "If you die for a mission like that, what's the fucking point of the crew ? Remember what I said before ?"

He waits and Aleks looks up, meeting his eyes. Aleks thinks about what James said, he's still tired and messed up but he has to do it, for the Crew, right ? Yes, the crew.

"You said that the Crew went first and money second ?" He tries, because James says a lot of things.

"I said that when Trevor injured his back for a stupid mission we needed to finish, I'm saying that today to you. There's no fucking point in dying for a mission if it's avoidable. It was avoidable, we are good at improvising with nothing."

They are going to be alright, the cow crew can survive that awful climate of L.A and its money bullshit. James is right, he can be wrong, but he never really is.

"Now finish that soup and get back to sleep. I'll walk Mishka." 

He stands and Aleks wants to say "thank you", but doesn't, he knows his eyes are telling it anyways. James nods and walks away, leaving the house with the sweet dog. Aleks then finishes his meal and checks his phone, looking at snaps of Trevor making the peace sign with bags of money and Anna posing for a bill of one dollar in Asher's snap. 

They are going to be okay, they have to take care of each others after all. He knows it'll be okay when he sees the texts from pretty much everyone of the Crew giving him nice words (or memes, that means the same to him, really). He falls back asleep pretty quickly, not even hearing James coming back and taking the tray back to the kitchen.

They can be assholes to each others, but there's time where they prove that they care, that as a crew they are like sibbling, always messing with each others, but also having each others' back.


End file.
